Dominio
by Surkey-san
Summary: Una noche, una habitación y todo lo que puede ocurrir entre dos miembros disfuncionales de la sociedad; un asesino serial y un detective mañoso. Hard Yaoi LightxL ¿?xL


Mucho gusto, soy Surkey y me presento aquí con mi primer fic de Death Note, una de mis series favoritas, con la pareja que más me gusta LightxL (es que me encanta L de uke). Esta es una historia no se como surgió solo puedo decir que cuanto la empecé a escribir no pude parar y esto fue lo que salió. No es romántica para nada pues Light y L siempre serán enemigos (uno un sádico asesino serial con complejo de Dios y otro un excéntrico detective con muchas mañas) pero siempre dudé de su "relación". Es muy fuerte e incluye hard yaoi (y mucho) por eso si a alguien no le gusta por favor no la lea, también parafilias (creo) y un personaje por ahí deambulando (voyeurismo).

Sin más que decir, espero que el que lea esta historia le guste.

Nos leemos!

* * *

><p><em>Declamier<em>

Death Note no me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Takeshi Ohba y Tsugumi Ohbata, si fuera mío L-sama jamás hubiera muerto y Misa hace mucho tiempo que la hubiese borrado del mapa.

* * *

><p><strong>Domino<strong>

Los índices rozaron con sutileza la protuberancia y el escuálido cuerpo se convulsionó levemente, abriendo aun más las extremidades que colgaban de la cama.

Lo tomó con delicadeza mordiéndose el labio inferior por las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, con la yema del índice y el corazón apretaron la punta, el espasmo lo alcanzó cuando los pálidos dedos hallaron la rendija del placer. Bajaron lentamente por la longitud hasta tornarse alrededor de la base y empezar un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Clavó las zarpas en la maraña de sábanas desperdigadas por el lecho intentando sofocar la sensación sin poder evitar entreabrir los perlados muslos blancos para mayor acceso visual.

El espectador se mantenía impasible, ajeno aparentemente ante el espectáculo sentado en el sillón delante de la cama de dosel que ocupaba un cuarto de la habitación, acostumbrado a la penumbra de la oscuridad y los leves rayos de la luna que se escabullían entre las cortinas de la ventana. Su filosa mirada no perdía detalle de los movimientos efectuados por el enemigo férreo que se le ofrecía como el platillo más suculento de la especialidad del chef, las rendijas de sus ojos se clavaron en aquel miembro erguido el cual era atendido por las manos, porque ya eran dos las que daban placer, del desgarbado despojo humano que se había lanzado de lleno a las profundas aguas de la inconciencia dándole cause libre al instinto primitivo que codiciaba saciar.

Recorrió el camino desde las largas piernas, tomándose total descaro de posar las orbes inquisidoras sobre el palpitante miembro siendo bombeado con desesperación por su antagonista, viajando con cautela por el vientre en el que tantas veces había arremetido con caricias y besos hundiendo su lengua viperina serpenteando en el obligo del contrario mientras se extasiaba con los sonidos placenteros que escapaban de esa boca a la que le gustaría mantener eternamente cerrada, para no volver a escuchar los desplantes y acusaciones a las que no se iba a acostumbrar nunca por más que pasara toda su vida escuchándolos. Se situó en el blanco pecho de su Némesis ondeando sobre aquellos botones rosados visiblemente excitados que se alzaban erguidos tentándolo para que arremetiera contra ellos, siguió con su cuello recordando las numerosas marcas que dejó más de una vez sobre este imaginándose a si mismo retorcerlo con sus manos cual animal desvalido hasta toparse con ese rostro de marfil. Los labios delgados estaban separados y era por donde los sonidos del mayor placer escapaban sin poder evitarlo, de vez en cuando arremetía contra uno de ellos con sus dientes para intentar ahogar los jadeos dándole una expresión de disfrute total. Perlado en sudor, mientras una de esas gotas se perdía entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, lo miró fijamente. Su único público clavó su vista de halcón de lleno en los pozos desdeñosos nublados de placer, ahogándose en las turbulentas aguas sin importarle quedarse sin aire.

Se levantó cuan gato pardo enfilando hacia su presa sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que más de una vez le trajeron pesadillas y el mejor de los sueños eróticos, con movimientos finamente calculados, acechando a cada paso, se postró delante del desinhibido esperpento que ondeaba las caderas provocando que sus testículos oscilaran entre ellos.

-¡Lig-Light! –suplicó aumentando la velocidad de su mano, sintiendo como su masculinidad se hinchaba al tener a aquel dios griego completamente desnudo viéndolo fijamente, sentía que podía venirse en cualquier instante si seguía mirándolo así pues su excitación aumentaba con creses al saberse detallado por la mirada del universitario. Sus piernas se abrieron aun más si se podía y el muchacho no perdió un instante en grabarse mentalmente todos los movimientos del desacompasado detective

Las caderas se alzaron en una súplica muda por sentirse lleno en su parte más recóndita, rogándole a aquel hombre con complejo de dios narcisista a que lo empalara con aquel pedazo de carne que tenía entre las piernas y que el mismo podía admirar en ese momento. Siendo tan solo un adolescente la masculinidad del castaño alcanzaba proporciones descomunales cuando se hallaba en completo esplendor y ese simple pensamiento le hizo soltar un jadeo irreprimible al imaginarlo dentro de su ser.

Light se saboreó mentalmente, tenía al dueño de sus aflicciones, el obstáculo entre el triunfo y la derrota, el único que le hacía perder la cordura y estallar como un mero ser humano primitivo; entregado a sus deseos, ansioso porque lo penetrara con aquello que sabía que estaba soñando puesto que no quitaba sus ojos de su miembro erguido. Podía avecinar el orgasmo ajeno ya que Ryuuzaki se convulsionaba presa del espasmo previo a la culminación y se masturbaba con mayor fiereza que anteriormente, sabía que el muy bastardo se había excitado con su miembro en todo su esplendor entrando y saliendo desenfrenadamente de su interior.

Sentía el placer viajar hasta su bajo vientre, podía gozar el momento de la culminación cuando su blanca semilla se liberara y el orgasmo lo inundara pero antes de poderse sentir uno con el mundo una mano ajena tomó su pene apretando la punta, el detective gritó privado del clímax y con lágrimas en los ojos pidió a su carcelero que lo dejara terminar, más este se lo negó besándolo con violencia y apartando sus manos de un tirón. Ryuuzaki se dejaba hacer, entreabriendo los labios para dejar cause libre a la lengua ajena que exploraba salvajemente su boca e incitaba a su músculo a seguirle el paso. Light mordió, succionó y acarició con sus propios labios la boca del mayor aprovechando la entrega de este para tantear por aquello que había visto de cerca cuando se acercaba a la cama.

Cortó el beso al instante en que tomaba las manos de un sorprendido pelinegro para atarlas a la cabecera de la cama con la tela de fino raso negro que comprendía el lazo del cinturón de aquella rubia, que se auto dominaba su novia, y que había olvidado cuando esa misma tarde el detective los había invitado a tomar el té junto a él. El como y porque había aparecido ahí no importaba, lo interesante de la situación iba a ser el ver retorcerse sin poder hacer nada a quien consideraba su peor enemigo y su amante mientras lo torturaba sexualmente. Se deslizó como un felino por el vientre lamiendo la piel de leche, que externamente sabía dulce pues Ryuuzaki era el caramelo perfecto para su paladar y eso que a él no le gustaban las golosinas. Jugueteó con el ombligo, acariciando con su lengua los bordes mordiéndolos con sus perfectos dientes. Acarició las piernas y bajó dando besos a la cara interna de los muslos rozando con la nariz la pelvis del detective que todavía no se creía en la situación en la que había caído.

Dirigió su atención al ahora flácido miembro del pelinegro, que había perdido toda la concentración cuando el castaño lo tomó por sorpresa privándolo de la movilidad de sus miembros superiores, tomó con rudeza la hombría del detective quien jadeó por la acción y lamió la base con desesperación satisfecho por los sonidos que escapaban de la boca del detective, chupó de abajo a arriba centrándose en las bolas las cuales acarició con la lengua para luego introducir una a una en su boca, L, por su parte se retorcía de place incapaz de acercar sus manos y tocar a quien le regalaba semejante felación.

Light acarició con sus labios la longitud bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a aquel recóndito agujerito, solo fue un toque con su lengua para probarlo y L gimió de placer, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro el castaño hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de su víctima, apretando las redondeadas nalgas y apartándolas para que le diera una vista privilegiada de aquel rincón tan oscuro. Acarició con parsimonia el contorno disfrutando de los movimientos involuntarios de este, pues cuando L se estremecía su entrada se fruncía como una flor cerrándose al atardece, dio un pequeño toque con la punta de la lengua antes de introducirla dentro de aquel lugar que disfrutaba profanar mientras con su mano libre, ya que una la empleaba para ayudarse a separar las nalgas, tomó el miembro palpitante del detective y lo masturbó con violencia mientras este lanzaba gritos llenos de lujuria y clamaba su nombre.

Con su órgano simuló la penetración entrando y saliendo ferozmente, lubricando con su propia saliva el ano de su antagonista, foco de sus desvelos nocturnos y sueños destructivos. Dejó su tarea de inducir en las profundidades de la intimidad del pelinegro para capturar con su boca la erección de este que gritó su nombre cuando sus labios saborearon la punta torturándolo con los dientes.

-Lig-Light… por favor… -masculló el moreno, un hilo de saliva había resbalado de su barbilla y corría por su cuello. Estaba extasiado, en la cima de la montaña más alta extendiendo los brazos para poder tocar el cielo, pero el muy bastardo del asesino serial que tenía que atrapar y que, irónicamente, con el que se acostaba pues era el único que podía hacerlo llegar a tales extremos de delirar de placer como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento pero que no le dejaba alcanzar. Quien hubiera dicho que el mejor detective de todos los tiempos podría ser víctima directa del terror que azotaba al mundo en ese siglo, y no precisamente viéndose intrincado en desbaratar la fachada de niño bueno de su sospechoso, pues ya se había acostumbrado a destruir su máscara de perfección todos días, sino porque el muy maldito era el mejor semental que encontró en mucho tiempo, nadie dice que por ser una cara sin nombre y trabajar bajo un velo de misticismo tenía que privarse de una buena cogida para bajar los índices de su lívido que ya le andaba molestando, un vigoroso alfa que respiraba y exhalaba sexo desde todos los poros de su cuerpo. Era un macho bien dotado, con carne apetecible que añoraba que se enterrara en lo más profundo de su ser, de proporciones perfectas; piernas largas y atléticas fruto de prácticas de natación por largos años, una cadera en donde los huesos de la pelvis se asomaban sensuales y estéticos, con un torso tallado a mano por el mejor escultor que hasta el mismísimo David se sentiría opacado, unos brazos fuertes que más de una vez lo dejaban inmovilizado cuando se le apetecía acompañados de unos dedos largos y finos, esos con los que lo sujetaban desde la cadera para marcarle el ritmo de las embestidas cuando lo obligaba a auto penetrarse, ni que hablar de ese rostro de ensueño, varonil y atractivo que destilaba belleza masculina hasta con un simple pestañeo. No podía ser más paradójico a su propio ser completamente imperfecto. Y lo peor del caso es que no podía dejar de gemir su nombre suplicándole que le de el placer que añoraba, hasta a veces se preguntaba si no era masoquista al acostarse con su propio enemigo que estaba dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos si era necesario, aunque en la situación que estaban no podía darle un mejor sinónimo a ese instante porque Light Yamagi lo estaba matando, si, pero de placer

Ryuuzaki estaba por llegar, otra vez, al anhelado orgasmo, se lo decían las convulsiones de su cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera soltarse el castaño dejó su tarea de mamársela y, sacando algo del bolsillo de su camisa que se encontró en el suelo, atrapó la erección del pelinegro con aquello.

-¡Lig-Light! Ñght… ¿Po-por qué? –preguntó al castaño que sonreía con suficiencia lamiendo con la lengua sus labios para atrapar los fluidos del detective que habían quedado en ellos –Quí-quítame eso po-por favor –suplicó. El aro que se cernía alrededor de su dureza no lo dejaba terminar, cuantas más ganas de eyacular tenía más presión hacía en el. El castaño, sin que el otro pudiera verlo, sonrió para si y cacheteó una de las nalgas del morocho, la cual se agitó con rudeza chocando con su compañera y zarandeándose con un movimiento tan tentador que los ojos de Light no pudieron perder detalle, podría parecer fetichista pero adoraba el movimiento del culo de Ryuuzaki y era por eso que su pose favorita era tener al detective de espalda a él para tener el primer plano de las sacudidas que su trasero daba cuando su miembro arremetía contra él

-No llores, L –dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios –Hoy quiero divertirme un poco, si haces lo que te digo te lo quitaré ¿Si? –el pelinegro, que había adoptado el papel de sumiso en ese instante si es que quería llegar a su amado clímax, asintió infantilmente con la cabeza. Light sonrió con falsa dulzura y besó la frente del hombre que lo superaba en edad para así luego desatar las adoloridas muñecas, las cuales besó con adoración justo en el la herida provocada por la fricción, se paró para alejarse de la cama y sentarse nuevamente en el sillón sin desconectar su mirada con aquellos lagos oscuros –Voltéate L y ponte en cuatro –el detective obedeció, aunque reticente, a la orden dada por el universitario –Muy bien. Ahora alza tus caderas. Así, bien. Ahora –sonrisa perversa –prepárate tu mismo –el detective se crispó al escuchar tal sugerencia, que más que una sugerencia era una orden, pero imposibilitado en desobedecerla, más porque añoraba que le quitara esa cosa y así poder terminar como Dios manda, obedeció

Se llevó tres dedos a la boca, procurando que Light viera su rostro, y los engulló para ensalivarlos completamente, lamió uno a uno tentando al universitario pues le llegaban recuerdos de un pelinegro hincado delante de el y mamándosela sin rechistar. Cuando creyó que ya eran suficientes los sacó de su boca, aunque un hilo de saliva cayó por la comisura de sus labios, y los llevó lentamente hacia su entrada. Primero acarició sutilmente y gimió con el mero contacto. Light sonreía complacido ante el espectáculo, pues no todos los días tenía a L auto penetrándose para prepararse para el. Con delicadeza, preocupado de no herirse a si mismo, introdujo un dedo comenzando un lento vaivén más le siguió enseguida otro, ansioso por sentir algo más duro y grueso en su interior que sus propias falanges, con los que practicó un movimiento circular y de tijeras en su interior, tres dedos fueron los que entraron y salieron con rapidez simulando la penetración, ondeando cada vez más profundo en busca del punto que solo el bastardo sentado muy campante en su sillón había encontrado. Gimió, jadeó y gritó su nombre, rogándole porque esa tortura terminara y pudiera sentirse pleno con el pene del castaño bombeando en su interior tan violentamente que sentía que se iba a volver loco de pasión.

-¡LIGHT! –gritó metiendo un dedo más, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron estrepitosamente notando la desesperación del hombre por su entrada, se lamió los labios lujuriosamente y se levantó rápidamente para sentarse a un lado del detective que volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas completamente rojas, el castaño detuvo el vaivén de los dedos del pelinegro y lo volteó para acostarse sobre el y besarlo a diestra y siniestra, mierda que estaba caliente, lo último que se hubiera imaginado era que tan solo ver prepararse con tanta desesperación al detective podría encenderlo tanto –Light… por favor… –suplicó el mayor dejando rienda suelta a que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas acaloradas, estaba sufriendo, su erección dolía y su trasero pedía desesperado la intromisión de aquella carne caliente con la que se sentía completo

Pero el universitario tenía otros planes, no le había bastado con ver el espectáculo que el morocho hacía con sus dedos en su interior, a pesar de que estaba más duro que una roca, sino que necesitaba verlo aun más sumiso y humillado para él, debía saber que al menos en ese aspecto era visiblemente superior al detective, tenía que dominarlo física y mental para que este accediera a todos sus caprichos.

Lo besó apasionadamente mordiendo su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre escapó, sabia vital que Light bebió extasiado por su sabor dulzón, todo de el era delicioso. El castaño introdujo el mismo dos dedos en el interior del pelinegro para prepararlo para lo siguiente sin que este siquiera pensara que podría pasar a continuación, mientras el detective gemía y se retorcía por la sensación de tener a esos intrusos hurgando en su interior no notó el momento en que el universitario sacó otro de su "juguetitos". L sintió algo extraño ingresar por su ano al mismo instante en que Light sacó sus dedos y lo que vio hizo que entrara en pánico. Se abrazó al cuerpo del castaño y mirándolo a los ojos suplicó una explicación.

-Shh… –besó la frente del pelinegro y borró las lágrimas con sus dedos –No pasa nada L, esto es solo para divertirnos un poquito, no va a doler mucho ya que estás bastante lubricado, además ya e echo lo mismo con esto, te prometo que te va gustar mucho –adentró otra bolita más provocando que el morocho mordiera su labio inferior, no le dolía sino que era algo nuevo y extraño que lo invadía, dos más entraron y sintió que el tamaño se hacía más y más grande, una cuarta y quinta bola más grande fueron llenando su interior, Light observaba absorto como ese pequeño agujerito parecía tragarse las bolas chinas, saboreando las contracciones del esfínter al ingresar la anteúltima esfera. L mordió el hombro de Light cuando sintió como la mayor de las canicas se adentraba en si sintiendo como su ano estaba repleto de objetos que lo acariciaban por dentro en puntos que lo hacían delirar –Muy bien, Ryuuzaki, ahora respira hondo y relájate, trata de acostumbrarte –mientras el castaño tranquilizaba a su amante con palabras relajantes fue bajando hasta su sexo acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos, este comenzó a jadear por las sensaciones gimiendo quedo al sentir la lengua del universitario volver a masturbarlo, lo bombeó con su mano y lo probaba de vez en cuando tanto en la punta como el contorno de la base acariciando con su lengua las bolas, tiró del cordel de juguete y arrastró una bola consigo; el gemido de placer de Ryuuzaki llenó la habitación, arrancó dos más de un tirón hipnotizado por las contracciones de ese esfínter al pasar las esferas

-¡Lig-Light! ¡Po-por favor… qui-quiero venirme! –suplicó entre jadeos, no oyó cuando el muchacho respondió "como gustes" y le quitó el anillo que apretaba su dureza tirando del cordel arrastrando todas las esferas a su paso. El gemido y el orgasmo que le siguió fue el mejor que alguna vez el detective se pudo imaginar tener, todas las sensaciones se fundieron en una llevándolo al mejor clímax que alguna vez pensó tener. Verdaderamente Yagami júnior era un dios para el sexo, y eso que todavía no se la había puesto

-Parece que lo disfrutaste verdaderamente –comentó el castaño, si lo dijo solo para burlarse o para no caer en el silencio en donde la respiración agitada del detective intentaba normalizarse muy poco le importó al pelinegro, los oleajes de pasión todavía hacían estragos en su cuerpo, volvió su mirada a donde estaba Light y se sintió endurecer cuando este saboreaba de su mano los restos de semen de su anterior orgasmo –Eres verdaderamente exquisito, L, me dan ganas de comerte entero –el mayor susurró un quedo "Light" y extendiendo los brazos abrasó al genocida más peligroso de todos los tiempos mientras se fundían en un beso en donde sus bocas se deshacían

Resbaló por la pared tapándose la boca tratando de evitar los sollozos que afloraban en su garganta, las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos pero el las detenía, era inútil que llorara pues sabía muy bien como eran las cosas. Si lo buscaba era solamente para eso porque el otro se lo negó o no hubo posibilidad de quedarse a solas, no tendría que estar sufriendo cuando había sido advertido "No te enamores de mi, esto es simplemente sexo, ambos estamos desahogando instintos primitivos nada más" pero el no pudo evitarlo, se sentía pleno cuando lo buscaba, cuando su toque y su mirada era solo para él, cuando los gemidos inundaban la habitación prueba de que sus caricias le agradaban, era el mismo cielo adentrarse en los más profundo de su ser, con largas estocadas repletas de placer, ese muchacho se había convertido en su sol sin esperárselo, ansiando el momento en que lo buscase y descargase con el su pasión pero no, sabía como eran las cosas y no había tenido mejor idea que enamorarse de alguien que, ante sus ojos, ya tenía dueño, pues nunca antes lo había visto entregarse tanto a otra persona.

El policía volvió su mirada a ambos amantes que habían vuelto a sus caricias sin poder despegar la vista de las manos del castaño viajando a la entrada del moreno para lubricarlo de nueva cuenta con su propio semen, se mordió el labio inferior por la furia contenida, ese maldito estaba tocando a su amado detective, llenándolo de placer debido a las exclamaciones de parte del pelinegro, lo odiaba porque bien sabía que no lo amaba, que solo lo estaba utilizando como el vil bastardo que era, y se sentía morir cuando pensaba que bien sabía L que las cosas eran así porque el tampoco lo amaba, solo lo había elegido a él por ser un mejor postulante al placer extremo como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no quería involucrar sentimientos y menos con un sospechoso, aun así Matsuda creía que detrás de las acciones de su querido pelinegro se ocultaban sus verdaderos sentimientos y temía que el detective amara en secreto, y sin el mismo saberlo, a aquel muchacho.

El como había ido a parar en esa situación era bastante cómica, como lo era toda su vida. Había pensado que tal vez podría darle una sorpresa a su querido pelinegro pues hacía bastante que no tenían una noche juntos y el detective estaba ansioso por demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía, aunque tuviera que disfrazarlo con simple placer de embestir aquel sagrado culito. Lo esperó por largas horas en la habitación que el mismo detective había destinado para sus encuentros casuales pero este nunca llegó, Matsuda pensó que tal vez otra vez se había quedado más de la cuenta con sus interminables archivos así que decidió ir a buscarlo a la sala de investigación. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró ni un alma en el lugar. Observó las cámaras que continuaban encendidas y fijó su vista en una pantalla en particular que permanecía apagada, extrañamente era el cuarto del detective. El policía decidió ir a su habitación, se marcharía si el pelinegro estaba durmiendo, aunque era poco probable que lo estuviera haciendo, y si no era ese el caso intentaría convencerlo para que al menos lo deje quedarse toda la noche a su lado haciéndole compañía, nada más se le apetecía que estar al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Se extrañó al llegar a la habitación y encontrar la puerta entreabierta sabiendo lo mucho que cuidaba los detalles el inquisitivo hombre, dio un paso pero enseguida retrocedió, había escuchado algo dentro, como un quejido, agudizó el oído y se percató de los continuos jadeos. Sintió la sangre arder al percatarse del motivo de aquellos sonidos, entró intentando ser lo más discreto posible y quedó petrificado sobre el piso cuando notó la escena: el se había imaginado a su amado detective contentándose a si mismo al no tenerlo para darle placer, su plan consistía en sorprenderlo entregándole lo que su cuerpo clamaba y poder sentir la necesidad del pelinegro reflejado en sus gestos y gemidos, pero con lo que se encontró fue la peor pesadilla que hubiera tenido; si, era su querido L pero no estaba solo, el hijo del jefe Yagami estaba allí disfrutando del espectáculo que el hombre estaba dando masturbándose bajo su mirada. Y Matsuda lo vio, vio ese reflejo en los ojos miel del muchacho, se sentía complacido porque el detective acatara todas sus órdenes, como si fuera su dueño, su amo, su dominador, el ganador del juego que disfrutaban ellos dos, y el detective japonés no pudo sino reprimir la rabia en su ser porque ya se había dado cuenta de la situación aunque pareciera que Ryuuzaki no lo había echo.

Un gemido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, con horror observó como ese maniático sexual introducía la punta de un miembro falso en el interior de su querido detective que jadeaba ante la intromisión a la vez que rodeaba con su brazo la cintura del pelinegro para que se quedara quieto. Fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta, el consolador se abrió paso entre las paredes del interior del ano del hombre entrando con rudeza, veintitrés centímetros, y eso había calculado al verlo, penetrando el santuario que adoraba.

Light sonrió lascivo, ahora el mismo podía ver como el detective se retorcía de placer teniendo algo, aunque sea falso, bombeándole como si fuera el suyo propio –Bien Ryuuzaki, ahora hazme el favor de mamármela –y se sentó delante de él abriendo las piernas, su falo se irguió duro y expectante. Ryuuzaki controló su respiración y se agachó con las caderas en alto entre las piernas del universitario, abrió la boquita no convencido de que semejante monstruo entrara completo en su cavidad pero aun así intentándolo. Empezó con la punta, acariciándola con sus labios a medida que lo tragaba y se ayudó con las manos bombeando de arriba a abajo en un vaivén lento y seductor. Light gruñó de placer ante el toque de la lengua del mayor acariciando su erección sintiendo como este acariciaba sus bolas con las manos apretándolas y estirando la delicada piel llenándolo de placenteras sensaciones. Light apretó un botoncito del control que apretaba en su mano izquierda y las vibraciones del consolador en el culo del detective aumentaron. Enseguida el pelinegro engulló su masculinidad del todo al sentir como esa cosa se movía en su interior inundándolo de sensaciones que lo hacían delirar, el universitario sujetó su cabeza para obligarlo a que aumentara la velocidad jadeando cuando el otro hombre lamió su glande; unos segundos después se vino en la boca del detective obligándolo a que se tragara toda su semilla

L, que seguía sintiendo como ese miembro se retorcía en su interior, levantó la cabeza siendo impulsado por el castaño que lo besó con desesperación introduciendo su lengua y mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlo sangrar para así poder probar el elixir de la vida del detective. Jadeando por aire y pelinegro habló –Light… por favor déjame… terminar –y un hilo de saliva se escapó de la comisura de sus labios al sentir un espasmo en su retaguardia

-No –sentenció el mayor –No hasta que esté dentro –se posicionó sobre el detective y sin quitar el consolador entró dentro del mayor. Se sentía realmente delicioso, estaba profanando sin cuidado aquel lugar que había reclamado como suyo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ryuuzaki gimió de dolor al sentir al intruso pues temió que lo partiera al medio al saber que tenía dos miembros que lo penetraban placenteramente, pronto se acostumbró a la presencia del pene de Light y comenzó a gemir pidiendo más

El castaño buscaba con cada estocada el punto donde haría delirar al pelinegro hasta que finalmente lo halló, sonriendo triunfante cuando el grito orgásmico del detective prácticamente atravesó las paredes de la habitación -¡Ahí! ¡Light, ahí! ¡Más! –gritaba desesperado por más el hombre, se llevó las piernas a los hombros para poder abarcar con aun más profundidad, besando aquellos delicados piecitos saboreando cada dedo con lujuria deleitándose con el rostro de excitación del moreno que no podía aguantarse las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas. Detrás de la pared, y observando como un vil espía, Matsuda se tapaba la boca para intentar callar los quejidos que daba, estaba llorando de rabia, de frustración, de dolor, un dolor que le provocaba el ver a la persona que más amaba en el universo siendo poseído por otro hombre que no era él, y para agregarle más carga al asunto, el policía no había podido evitar deslizar una de sus manos hasta su parte baja para adentrarla bajo su pantalón y ropa interior y así masturbarse ante la imagen desencajada de lujuria que su amado presentaba. El imaginarse que era el quien lo atravesaba estocada tras estocada, quien tomaba sus piernas y las acorralaba contra su cuerpo para hacer más profunda la penetración, imaginar que eran sus genitales quienes chocaban contra ese culo esplendoroso en cada arremetida, el que sujetase con firmeza esa dureza para acompañar cada estocada con el movimiento de vaivén de su mano arrancando gritos de placer de la persona que poblaba sus pensamientos; pero para toda su desdicha solo era un observador, un mal tercio que nada tenía que ver en la danza de dos amantes que se entregaban con lujuria y desesperación, opacando la idea de sentirse, en un momento, usado por el detective cuando no podía acceder a lo que realmente deseaba que no era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del jefe de la policía japonesa.

La mano del castaño bombeaba con rapidez, mientas arremetía con una gracia delirante; las estocadas eran profundas tocando el punto exacto adentrándose circularmente en el interior del mayor para mayores sensaciones; no perdía detalles del pene del detective al rebotar contra su torso, cuando le había apretado la punta obligándolo a retrasar su venida, erguido y expectante, mientras que la danza de sus bolas al sacudirse le hacían agua la boca, lo besó con desesperación acallando el profundo gemido que escapaba del fondo de su garganta al sentir la presión sobre su miembro que lo obligó a derramarse en el interior del detective siendo seguido por este que lo abrazó acercando sus bocas aun más.

Con la respiración agitada, los cuerpos sudorosos y pegajosos no apartaron la mirada de los ojos del otro hasta que el menor, en un ágil movimiento, salió del interior del pelinegro que lanzó un leve quejido, mientras que con su mano quitaba el consolador impregnado de esperma que continuaba retorciéndose como una lombriz en tierra. El semen escurrió de la entrada del detective en una escena tan erótica que, relamiéndose los labios, probó su esencia del lugar que había profanado con anterioridad, penetrando nuevamente con su lengua para sentir más sabor; el detective, agotado, se dejaba hacer lanzando de vez en cuando jadeos de satisfacción. Light se levantó y acarició la boca del mayor con sus labios en un leve contacto inocente, apartó unos cabellos que se le habían pegado a la frente y acarició su rostro induciéndolo al sueño. Tapó su cuerpo con una sábana, solo a él, y se quedó un momento contemplándolo con fascinación y un brillo de victoria que se reflejó en sus bellas facciones distorsionadas por la maldad; la maldad proveniente de un asesino conocido por el mundo con el nombre de Kira que tenía en sus manos a su peor enemigo, mismo con el que pasaba las noches más candentes que pudiera pedir, aunque sabía que si este se le seguía resistiendo como hacía tal vez lamentará quedarse sin juguetito por las noches.

Se levantó de la cama, sin siquiera preocuparse por su desnudez, caminando con la elegancia propia de un felino hasta la cornisa de la habitación, esta que estaba separada por una pared que daba a un pasillo y recién a la puerta del cuarto. Sus ojos, fríos y con un brillo extrañamente rojo parecían penetrar aquella maciza construcción de cemento.

-La próxima vez –su voz glaciar heló la sangre del detective escondido que había estado presenciando toda la escena –que te encuentre aquí no se que pueda pasarte –Matsuda no podía hablar, sentía la lengua atragantada en la garganta, Light desde un principio había notado su presencia en la habitación y dio a conocer su desagrado al tenerlo allí –Que te quede bien en claro, Ryuuzaki es MÍO –y así como se levantó volvió al lecho para descansar de una ajetreada noche, se metió debajo de la sábana arrastrando consigo una cobija para ambos mientras el policía corría fuera del lugar sin importarle que sus pantalones resbalaran por sus piernas y menos los pedazos de su corazón que lo herían

El castaño abrazó por la espalda al detective acomodando su cabeza entre los cabellos del mayor oliendo su fragancia y embriagándose con ella hasta caer en el mundo de los sueño. L abrió los ojos cuando notó que el muchacho ya se había quedado dormido y sonrió como solo él puede hacerlo llevándose el pulgar a los labios. Un sublime pensamiento atravesó la cabeza del gatunal detective.

_¿Quién tiene a quién?_

_Fin  
><em>


End file.
